Antares journey: book 1
by almight11
Summary: a man with interesting ability's has made a device on a day he receives a signal but not knows from where with this device he transport him self to that signal. but he arrives on a place of wonders but close where he arrived is something of concern warning: anthro and maybe a bit op character additional characters ac Altair Ezio Connor Haytham mlp mane six and others/ more human's
1. Chapter 1

2010 november 6

in a big room was a boy with many electronic machines. he was a mid muscular 6,5 feet man , busy with all the machines.

"ok test one here we go" i said as he pressed some buttons and checked the computer screen.

"everything seems alright so i can began the tests on world transportations" the last months i had been working on a teleportation device and the prototypes worked perfectly so now it must work to "portal cordinations 143/985 , activate" i said as i pulled a lever the energie started to powerup and the portal flickered and compleetly activated i grabed my remote and bagpack and walked trough the waves of energie.

"you know the strange thing is that i'm only 17 and i have made a teleportation device." i thought

i appeared at te point i wanted to come the house of my uncle who lived in germany. "it worket i can't believe it i made the first teleportation device" i thought as i knoked on de door after a few seconds it opened "antares what are you doing here and whare are your parents?"

"i've done it uncle my teleportion device worked thats the reason i'm here" i said with a smile.

"good job my boy i'm proud of you how long have you been working on that thing i know that you had all those little prototypes you made the first 2,5 years go and now you've made the big one where have you already been" he said as he trowed a arm around me and let me in.

"to be honest i've this is my first test with the original the prototypes made a perfect attachment to increase the distance and energie i could already teleport me but i first wanted to test if it worked."

"it certenly did boy so what are you planing to do now"

"i don't know i think i'm going to do some research and see how far i can go"

"boy don't push your limits"

"you know me uncle always trying" i said with a smile

" i certenly do boy" he said and smiled back

we came in the living room. i saw the useal forniture the tv was on and in the seat whas my niece "sonja look who's here" my uncle said to my niece and she looked to us.

"ANTARES!" she said as she ran to me i knelt on one knee. "what are you doing here?"

"i tought it will be nice to see you agian" i said as i hugged her, after a few seconds i broke the hug and standed up my niece still two heads shorther then me and had the age of 11.

"but if i may ask boy what is that thing round your arm?"

"dat is the smaller fersion from the teleportation device it lets me return to the original device."

"so you done it let me try"

"sorry girl but its bit to dangerous"

"PLEASE" she said with a cute face

"no"

"PLEASE" she said with a even cutter face.

"no"

"PLEASE" she said with a super cute face.

"okey one time alright"

"YAY" she said happy

she hopped happy back to the seat and sat down. i feld a hand on my shoulder and my uncle looked at me.

"can you watch on her for a while i need to go and get a few things"

"of course i have the time" i said with a chuckle i already knew what he would get because my birth day was on the 11th.

"sure you do now that your device is working you dont have to spent any time traveling" he said as we walked to the door

"well then wen will you return?"

"5 pm"

"ok see you then" i said as he stepped out of the house. i waved him by and walked back into the living room.

"what are we going to do sonja?"

"whatching tv of course i want to watch my little pony"

i sighted "of course i forgot that you actualy liked the show"

"what is it dont you like it any more"

"i can't say that but is annoying that most of the time its a episode we've already seen"

"thats true but we cant do anything about it"

"hmm... i think i can" i got my laptop out of my bagpack and got to youtube. (for you to know we are vrom the netherlands and it was my niece that actualy made me watch it and that made me a brony) "you can understand english right"

"yes i can"

"well come here" i said an she walked over to the cough and sat down. "what was the last episode you have seen?"

"season 1 ep 4 "

i looked for s02e05 "there it is" i said. i got a HDMI cable out of my bag and plugged in on my laptop and the other in the tv. i grabbed the remote and switched to another channel i got back to my laptop and started the episode. "now you can watch on the tv sonja"

"thank you"

"no problem now go and watch i'm going to get something to drink" i said as i walked to the kitchen opened the refrigerator and got some soda and two glasses, i put some soda in the glasses and walked back to the living room. "here you go"

we watch mlp for an hour watching three episodes it was only another hour til my uncle would come back. "so wat would you wanna do now sonja there arent any more episodes so do you have a idea?"

"no not really we can watch a movie"

"wich one sonja?" i asked as i walked to a chest. the chast was full with cd's from the age of all to some 16+ and 18+ i smitked at how the cd's were ordered by age. "hmm... lets see."

"what about water horse"

"no"

"surf up"

"no"

'sight' "wat about garlfield"

"yes that one"

"alright" i said while puting the cd in the dvd player.

after 2 hours of watching my uncle came back.

"hello chris how was the day?"

"well it was fun we watched tv and a movie nothing more" i said with a smile.

"are you staying for diner?"

"no i want to have diner with dad"

"alright boy see you next time"

"till next time sonja see you soon."i said with a smile

"wait you promised that you should teleport me" she said in a sleepy angry voice.

"not now okey"

"alright"she said"good i wil see you soon"i said as i got on one knee and kissed her on the fore head. i stood back up and walked to the front door "it was nice to see you again." i said as i steped out of the house.

i pressed a series of buttens on my remote and teleported back.

i stood there back in the testing room still thinking that i did it.

"well dad wil be home soon" i said i walked to the living room i turnet the tv on and laid down o n the coutch.

6:45 my dad came home from work we made some diner. 7:10 pm we finished diner and talked a little about the day after that we watched tv around 8:30 pm i walked to my testing room to check if everyting was still ok. i did some more things in the testing room. after some hours i checked the clock it was 11:00 pm.

"well time for bed" i said to my self as i walked out of the room. i closed the door with every lock the pasword lock the iris scan and the fingerprint lock. i walked up the stairs to the hall way and then walked to the stairs to the second floor. i stood infront of the door to my room i opened it and walking in taking my clothes off til i only weared my boxers and going into the bed slowely falling asleep with the thought of what i can do now whit the telportation device "i need a better name for it" i thought before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

i shall tell something about myself my name is antares my last name is not important.

well now i am 21, when i was 13 my parrents devorced so my life changed a lot. my stepbrother and i came along pretty good i made some new friends and had a girl friend. we eventually broke up because she moved to an other city since then i hat two other girlfriends but those where after my money. also in that time i had became a fan of assassins creed and yeah like in the first part you can say i'm a technicus and more like that so i made costum wappons ofcourse thats against the law but what they dont know they dont care about but before i made real ones i bought the hidden blades online the same as the costums. also i liked sport and everyting as for to watch it and to play sports, i was a baseball player but after 2 years i stoped that but still kept doing things that you could keep my condition on top so i became more muscular and because i liked assassins creed i made a parkour also i had made some dummies to try my custom made wapons i also bought some outfits and made them in a custom color and with drawings on it one with of those is one of a scorpion with the lines that conected with some white orb's that resembles the constalation.

i had made my self pretty good in the skils that where in the games but there was still one thing missing i had no armour so i made some in the time i got some other guys that liked the game and after some time we became friends but the thing was that our parkour was trough the streets so some times we got girls looking at us. we often hang out with each other but as we did we had the habid of climbing on a rooftop of a house's or store's so we did got some angry people so we said sorry and explaind why we did that and they understand it but then there are people who are crazy and come out with something as a baseball bat from their son and other crazy stuff. but yeah i still was a brony i checked those fiction sites and watch the show but i was a little confused because of season three but thats all over and that are things aboute me.


	3. Chapter 3

march 8 2013

i woke up with the sun shining in my room. when i woke compleetly i started my morning rutine putting some simple clothes on and going out side for training. after an hour i got back home i walked to my room to get a towel i undressed and got in the shower. after 10 minutes i finished the shower i walked to my room i got some good clothing. i got my clothing on and walked down stairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. after breakfast i got my laptop and checked my facebook and other stuff. after that i got off to couch and walket to the stairs that lead to my testing room. when i got there i checked the system. but sudenly i saw something "strange... most strange" i said as i saw the thing. "i received a signal but from where" i said to myself. i tried to lokate the the signal but nothing i tried again but on a bigger scale then again nothing. i got an idea of something just crazy i set the portal to sent me to that location. i walked got to my room and got my custom assassin's creed outfit then i opened a secret part in my closet with my real hidden blades and swort. i got my compound bow with a bunch of arrows and some special arrows that had little bombs on it . i also got a bagpack with my laptop and some resorces. i got back to the testing room and activated the portal. i waited for the portal to turn on. i held my bow ready and walked trough the portal. my vision got disturbed more and more till it was black.

after a few seconds my vision came back i gasped at what i saw i was in the garden of canterlot. i took in my seroundings and saw i was not far away of discords statue. i thought of the posebileties but as i got a closer look at the statue and saw that it was the one from after s2. "if the statue is still here then he isn't 'revormed'" i said as i looked around. "hmm... need to go higher" i said as i runned to the wall and runed up to it. i grabed all the edges and poles after a 15 minutes climb i was at the second higher tower. i looked around and made my way to the other tower. i chuckled "celestia's tower it's around 4pm that means that she would be there". i began climbing to the top after an other 30 minutes i was on the roof there was a large pole on the top i climbed on the pole and i was on the top.

after 10 minutes of watching my seroundings a group of 15 pegasus guards flew to me.

"YOU ARE UNDER ARREST APE GET DOWN NOW!" a gaurd shouted appearently that should be the lieutenant

"first of all i'm not an ape i'm a human" i said calmly

"ALRIGHT 'HUMAN' GET DOWN NOW!" he shouted again

"alright then" i said i looked for i place were i could safely land on or something to slow down. i found a good place and i jumped of the roof.

i heard the same guard shout "GET HIM YOU IDIOTS" and i saw some pegasus guards fly after me. after a long fall i saw a baner hanging. i quickly grabbed it and swung to the other and so on. i came back down in the garden.

the guards came down in the garden and one said. "h...h...how did you do that?" he said in awe.

"training boy five years of training" i said calmly. "i think you're supossed to bring me to the princess but"

"yes so if you give us your wapens we can go" the lieutenant siad

"fine by me but i give them in the throne room and one question are you a lieutenant or another rank"

"i'm a lieutenant, lieutenant strike and you may keep your wapons now but you need to give them in the throne room" he said i nodded and whe started to walk a few of the guards still shocked. "bet they gonna talk about it" i thought to my self as we walked to te throne room. after 10 minutes we arrived at the throne room. i gave my wapons to the lieutenant. first i gave him my compound bow and arrows the bomb's still unactive. i saw the princess rise an eyebrow then i gave my dagger and sword. "sir may i ask how and why is this sword so light in wight"

"i made it from two metals from my world titanium and aluminium the strongest but lightest of all metals."

"hmm... well i'm not fimiliar with these metals but we will let you speak with the

the door opened and we walked the guards bowed and i did the same i got on one knee one arm on my leg and the other one straight at my side but i kept the princess in my view.

(pic that show in what way i was bowing)

sites/default/files/images/2.4_

(its probaly gonna suck now i'm not good at celestia)

after a few seconds i got up the guards also got up. the princess spoke

"so you the one that maked the noise"

"i appologise your majesty"

"i,m glad and i accept your appology but i have some questions" she said as she walked up to me

"ask away"

"alright at first how did you get here?"

"well 6 years ago i was very facinated by sciensfiction stories and other stuff but i was totaly in ban of a curtain thing a machine that could teleport you to any place of my planet i began making prototypes" i explaind "three years ago i finished the project nothing wrong with it but what happened this mornig was strange i got a signal so i began looking to the location but it wasn't on my planet so thinking that where i would land it could always be dangerous so i got my wappons and got trough the portal and in the bag is my laptop with some food but nothing more and thats how i got here"

"interesting and you made that machine all by your self"

"yes i finished 5 days before my 18th birthday so you can say i got a great present" i said with a chuckle

"and what is your name?"

"my name is antares i know that it's a wierd name but i was named after a star that also is in my zodiac"

"what in equestria is a zodiac?"

"well on my world there are surtain periods of time for each constalation mine is scorpion and if you look at a picture that shows the location of the stars you can see that antares is at the position is where the heart is"

"so you say thet if your born on a certain day you can have a constalation"

"yes and if you wanna know why i do know so much about it i give precentation over astronomical subjects i have been interested in it since my 7th"

"okey well i think i can trust you"

"you think let me guess you've had other encounters with humans"

"yes but before i completely trust them they need to do a test but before that i'm granting you three wishes"

"are you serious three wishes" i said surprised 'i know this is a test she probably think i'm gonna wish for the three basic things power fame and rich dome well i think not i'm not selfish."

"yes i'm serious"

"okay... hmm... i know "

"okay hold this orb" she said as she made a orb with her magic and she levitated it offer to me. i held it in my hand's i closed my eyes and i began to make my wishes 'i want to know the truth " i opened my eyes to see to stripes on the orb 'that should probably mean that i have still two wishes left' 'i wish that there aren't any more poor people in equestria and on my home planet' again i opened my eyes and saw that there was still one stripe on the orb .i looked at the princess who was talking to the lieutenant. the princess walked back to me and asked.

"is it true that you jumped off the tower roof and saved the fall by grabing a baner?"

"all true"

"pretty impressive but how did you do that?"

"training your majesty"

"what kind of training?"

"some kind of training that was used in a organisation from history that still exist in groups spread over my world ... oh and princess one question"

"yes"

"is there a place i can stay i can't get to my home now my device needs to recharge"

"i'll sent you to ponyville there you can stay with my student twilight sparkle"

"thank you princess" 'alright i now know for sure where still in season two'

"i write a message letting her know you're coming and please you can call me celestia"

"thank you celestia"

"guards get a chariot ready for departure!" she said

"yes your majesty" they said in unisin and walked away. the lieutenant and three other guards whare still hear.

"lieutenant can i get my gear back" i asked him. he looked to the princess.

"your majesty" he said. the princess nodded and the lieutenant brought my weapons. the princess walked away

"maybe someday i can demostrate you my skills"

"i we would appriciate that sir" he said with a saluete.

"but i'm a little disapointed in you"

"how do you mean sir"

"you dind't look for other hidden wapons i say if you can find them i make you a special sword and give you a supply of titanium and alluminium"

"alright" he started to look me over

"you have hidden wapons" the princess said

"yes but i'm not gonna say where thats for him to find out"

"sir i think i know you have a dagger in your boots"

i chuckled "wrong but thats a bit classic on my world but a good guess 2 more"

he continute to look

"you have something hidden under that cape"

"no but you're getting close"

he still looked at me

he sighted "i give up i can't find anything"

"i show you" i trusted my hands down and my hidden blade activated. the lieutenant looked in awe. "i also can turn these around so that it looked like i hold a normal knife" i said as i turned them in both up and down position.

"sir that's a brilliant invention can you learn our smits to make those"

"sure i don't see why not you only need to lock them away" he nodded i saw celestia walk back to us.

"my apologize Antares my student and her friend are in dodge junction so you need to wait till the evening to get there"

"okay then is it a problem to give the guards a demonstration?"

"no that's alright"

"okay lieutenant" i said to him

"uhm yes" he said with hesitation

"what's wrong scared" i heard the princess giggle

"no i'm not"

"then what are we waiting for" i said and we walked out the throne room he had given orders to get the other guards and the captians. after 15 minutes we came at the training ground. i saw that ther were many guards and even shining armor.

"well this is a crowd"

"ah so your the reason for this comotion" shining armor said

"yes i think that some of you must have seen me climb the towers the lieutenant here defiantly did but i'm only here to give demonstration but now i think i can have i duel"

"what do you have in thought?"

"i say that i can beat you and that i have better weapons and gear"

"we'll see about that and how are your weapons and gear stronger the mine i have the strongest in all of equestria"

"that's were you're mistaken boy i do not come from equestria not even from this world" i heard some of the guards mumble under each other.

"then get ready you will have your fight"


	4. Chapter 4

I got ready for the fight. I had my sword and hidden blade. my armor, a chest plate vambraces and plated boots. Shining armor had something that looks similar to a medieval guard's armor with a golden color with purple stripes and his emblem he had a long sword that if you are strong enough you could hold it in one hand. I already knew I could beat him but if he was going to use magic I had my own abilities. I had given my bow arrows and bag to the lieutenant. I got in the ring I looked nothing like shining I even heard some laughing from other guards. 'guess they thing I'm a lost cause'. I thought as I got my gear ready.

"hey captain how much does your sword weigh" I asked with a grin knowing that mine is lighter

"40 pounds and yours?" he said. I Laugh at him. "what's so funny"

"mine is only 10 pounds" I said as. I twisted my sword a black purple line shone at the edge.

"that's impossible no sword is that light in weight" he looked at my sword and saw the black line "what's that line"

"what this" I said at I showed it again. "it's obsidian one of the sharpest things on my planet and that makes my sword better it's light sharp and strong"

We looked at each other I decided to draw him out to attack "what's wrong shining afraid to get dirty" I heard some of the guard's giving OH's.I saw him get angry "I thought you are a captain but no you're a coward" again I heard the other guards and shining got more angry "what's it captain getting angry" I knew that was the last drop. He charged at me I blocked his attack we tried to break each other's defense. Countered him and threw him against the wall. He charged again and I did a disarming counter throwing the sword away. "what now captain" I said. I saw his horn glow as he shot a beam of magic at me I got hit by the beam and got blasted away against the wall my vision blurred from the impact. When my vision returned I saw that shining had his sword back and smiling. "you know that It's not fair you can use magic and I can't" I said as I ones again got ready.

"you said nothing about it so I may use it"

"then that means I can use my abilities" I said and he looked in confusion.

"uh…sure" he said confused.

"good" I said. This time I charged at him but Shining jumped aside so I missed but got another change and another at my last one I got shot again. I saw shining charge and I blocked he tried to break my defense but it didn't work after dad he shot another beam. It had blinded me but only for a 2/3 second when my vision returned I saw that he knocked my sword away. "what you going to do now" he said as he held his sword above his head ready to strike "well this" I said as I activated my hidden blade 's and blocked his attack. I Saw that many of the guards and shining looked in confusion then I used my heat ability I grabbed his sword and it began to melt till the sword was completely gone I saw all of them look in shock then I kicked shining back and he fell on the ground.

I got my sword with my power still active but my sword didn't melt It actually used it to do more damage. "what you say did I won! " I shouted to the guards while pointing my sword at shining armor. I heard shining say "you won" I sheath my sword and helped him stand up. I heard him grumble because he lost . "is it really that bad that you lost" I ask him.

"yes it is! As captain I need to be strong and I just lost to some random alien"

"first my species is human and second how old are you and how long do you have the training"

"I'm 24 and I trained for 8 years"

"well I'm 21 and I train for 7 years"

"wait so first of all your younger than me and you had one last year training then me"

"yes you're pretty much right"

"I'm losing it"

"come on if I didn't had my powers then you would won because of your magic"

"that's true"

"well then don't be like that" I said as I held my hand if front and shining did the same we shacked hands "friends" I said

"friends, but I want revenge"

"fair enough" I walked to the lieutenant for my bag. He gave it to me and I got a bottle out of it and drank some. "want some?" I ask shining

"what's that"

"energy drink helps for when you're exhausted"

"okay" I gave him the bottle and he drank some. "taste good" he said as he gave the bottle back.

"want some to lieutenant"

"sure" I gave him the bottle. "really taste good" he gave the bottle back. I put it in my bag.

I chatted some more with the other guards about their training I heard there were some good ones with different skills some are strong some fast some handy with the bow and some good unicorns. After a while of talking I saw that it was close to 5 pm. I got up and grabbed my stuff. I thanked shining for the duel and said good bye. Me and the lieutenant got back to the castle the princess had ordered him to stay with me so along the way we talked some more he asked if I could tell about my powers with more detail. I did but decided to lie a little.

"well as you know I was named after a star so nothing wrong with that. my life was simple but when I got older had strange things happening every time I saw a candle and looked at it, it was simply frozen in place not like ice but it just didn't move so when I moved my head to the left it moved with me. So I decided to practice that and I'm a smart one so when I got 8 the doctors said that I'm weird I had an higher body temperature than anyone else but there were also moment's when I was freezing so as I am I did some resurge but didn't found anything but I was training with it so it appears that I can control heat and cold and the funny thing is that I can if I have the good amount of warmth and cold I can make electricity so I can do thunder attacks or something with else lightning."

"so your actually born with it"

"yes"

"are there other humans who can do that"

"no not that I know but the doctors said that I was the only one in medical history like that" I said as we walked through the halls. he asked some more about my world and what it was like so I explained some more. I stopped as we came at the door to the throne room two guard's standing in front of it. They had some other kind of armor that really looked like knight armor. They opened the door and we walked inside. I had received some looks from other guard's and some interesting looks from the maids.

"good evening Antares"

"good evening celestia I assumed you had seen the duel against captain shining armor"

"yes I did and it was interesting but the most interesting part was when you mold his sword with your hands care to explain"

"of course celestia" I said as I explained to her the same story I told the lieutenant

"I understand the heat ability but the freeze one is hard"

"I didn't understand at first what cold had to do with it but a star can cool down on certain points so I think that's why" I said a bit nervous

"you are so smart to make a teleportation device and yet you don't understand your own body"

"yeah I know but turning to another subject when can I leave?"

"you can leave in a few minutes but actually I wanted you to meet my sister"

"and were is she" 'of course she's asleep' I thought

"she will be here in 30 minutes"

"alright I can wait until then" I said with a smile.

"good… do you need anything"

"no thank you I think I'm going for a walk or rather a climb" I said with a chuckle I heard the princess giggle. I walked through the halls out of the castle. I walked around the garden I saw a bench I put my bag on the ground and sat down I got my laptop. I saw my desert eagle I got from my dad who had been a medic in the army. "why would he give me this it's strange he knew I don't use it I always use my bow even if we go camping" I looked at the gun and put it back then I opened my laptop and tried to go on internet and strangely it worked. "guess It's because I connected it with my device it's still in my home" I just watch some best vines on YouTube after 25 minutes I put my laptop back in my bag. I stood up and walked to the castle. I entered the castle and walked to the throne room. I entered the throne room and saw celestia stand there with Luna.

"good evening Antares"

"good evening celestia I assume this is your sister"

"yes this is Luna" she said gesturing to her

"it's a pleasure to meet you your highness my name is Antares" I said with a little bow

"the pleasure is mine" she said smiling "I must say the things I heard about you are quite remarkable"

"thank you princess I just trained a long time"

"yes I heard but what interest me are your ability's"

"yes it is I can show"

"you really do that isn't it dangerous"

"no not really I can make a flame though but mostly I can heat up or cool down my body" I said I held my left arm up and it began to glow red even redder glowing vines. My hand in a fist I slowly opened my hand a flame appearing then I froze my arm the fame immediately freezing. The frozen flame landing in my hand amazing both the princesses and some other guards and maids. "oh and don't try to melt it it's subzero frozen "

"wait subzero so it's completely solid?" Luna asked

"yes that's right" I said as I drop the frozen flame. It didn't ever crack nor break when it hit the ground. I picked it up and showed the princesses. "amazed your majesty" I asked Luna

"yes it's quite amazing only the fact that you have this power is remarkable but if you can freeze things subzero I then wonder how hot you can get"

" around 5000 degrees" again the princesses looked shocked.

Celestia was the first to say something "sorry Antares but the thing you told me about your name is coming close to a star"

"how do you mean star?" Luna asked

"well I'm named after a star that's in my zodiac and before your ask a zodiac is a constellation mine is scorpion and a zodiac can describe your personality there are 12 different constellation and for each other period there is another"

"I understand but that gives me another question"

"yes"

"who controls the sun moon and the weather?"

"no one it happens all by itself because of the laws of the motion" I said. Both the princesses looked sad

"that's what my brother used to say every time I raised the sun" celestia said a bit sadden

"you mean cosmos?"

"you know him?"

"yes he was helping me with my training I know he will return soon"

"when tell us when he'll comes back!"

"sorry no can do"

"why!"

"one word spoilers" they looked down struck not knowing when their brother will return. "I tell you how long till he returns"

"thank you" celestia said with a smile

"5 weeks"

"that's not so long"

"well I think I'll take my leave then"

"lieutenant take him to the carriage" celestia told him

"yes your majesty"

"have a good night Antares it was nice meeting you"

"it was nice meeting you to Luna" I said as I walked away I heard celestia call

"Antares wait before you leave I want to know why you didn't used your last wish" she said.

I got the orb out of a pocket "I didn't know what I wanted to wish so I wanted to leave it for later" I said while looking at the orb. I put it back in my pocket.

"you aren't like the other humans are you?"

"no I'm different that's why I got picked at school getting hit each day and going happy to school the next"

"you got picket on in your school?" Luna asked a little sad

"yes and getting beat up but it made me strong one day I just snapped and returned everything they at given me"

"you did have a hard time didn't you?" celestia asked I nodded

"well I'm leaving then it was nice meeting you both, goodnight"

"goodnight" they both said. I did a little bow and walked away the lieutenant joining me.

We walked to a hangar where the carriage was. There stood two normal horse like pegasi. got in the carriage the lieutenant sitting next to me and we took off.


	5. Chapter 5

a/n** from now on I'm going to write in 3rd person the 1st person didn't work well for me**

Antares and strike chatted along the way, talking over earth and Equestria and more stuff. the carriage flew close to Ponyville. Antares still had his bag and arrow quiver around

"Ponyville is in sight sir" the lieutenant said. Antares looked at Ponyville it was only 2 minutes to the library (sorry if this is confusing but I don't know where the library is located so I thought west)

"well I must say it was nice meeting you lieutenant and I will make sure you get a nice sword." Antares said

"wait you said you would only do that if I could find your hidden weapon."

"hey I made a promise to give you some metals then why don't I make a sword"

"thank you sir but if you want to look" strike said. Antares looked over the side of the carriage. He saw that they were flying over a barn. Suddenly the carriage tilted to the side because of griffon flying towards us. Because of the tilting strike hit the side of the carriage and Antares fell out. the fall wasn't long and he crashed through the roof. A loud crash could be heard. luckily he fell on a pile of hay bales.

"if I was someone else." Antares said while rubbing his head. A faint red orange color came from all the cuts he got from falling. The cuts disappeared and there was not one injury.

**One minute earlier in the farm house**

*CRASH*

"what extirpation was that?!" a female voice said.

"ah don't know but it looks like something crashed in the barn" a deep voice said

"ah'm going to look"

"ah'm coming with ya"

"what ya think it can be"

"don't know"

"ah don't know sis but we about to find out"

**Present time**

Antares looked in his bag "nothing broken, the control is 35 percent reloaded, seems I'm going home in two days." he said to himself. he heard the door of the barn open. A

Antares felt something he was about to get attacked. activating his hidden blade he blocked the attack. _"a spade "he thought._ he turned to see an orange colored mare wearing sporting cowboy boots, short denim shorts, a light orange flannel top and a Stetson hat. and a red stallion with blue overalls on wielding the spade. "you could just ask what I'm doing here" Antares said. he garbed the piece where the metal and wood combined. he heated his hand and melted the metal and igniting the wood. the red one threw the stick away right in the hail bail's. it ignited. the two farmers gasped. Antares held his hand towards the fire his hand began to glow a light blue color and a blue ice fire blasted out. ( sorry didn't know a better way of saying it) he turned around to see that the two ponies where outside getting water. he walked outside and saw the two with buckets full water. "everything is alright and the fire is out"

"who are ya?" the mare asked

"my name is Antares" he said as he put his hood down

"w-what are ya?"

"a human with some strange powers" he said. "_how long do I need to lie I can't keep this up forever not earth not here"_

_"_what are ya doing here" the stallion asked.

"well I was about to go to someone but the carriage got an incident and I fell out" he said as he looked

"who were ya going to?" the mare asked

"twilight sparkle"

"why are ya going to twilight"

"princess Celestia send me she should have received a letter"

"she couldn't get it we were in dodge junction today"

"I hope that doesn't matter much I hate to go there and her not knowing of my arrival" he said. "what is your name by the way"

"ahm applejack and this is math brother big mac"

" well it's nice to meet you both but I need to go"

*RUMBLE* *BOOM*

"I think that's not a good idea to stay here unless you want to get soaked"

"your right let's get inside" Antares said as it began to rain

"well come on quick" we ran inside the house. they all got soaked Antares used his powers to remove all the water from him and the two ponies. he brought all the water him and made it evaporate. "thank ya it wasn't a good idea to be soaked "

"no problem is there a place where I can put my stuff"

"leave that to me" big mac said. Antares gave him his bag and weapons he walked away. Antares and applejack walked to the living room. there were two other ponies one elderly green women who was asleep in a chair and a little girl. the little girl looked up to them.

"who are you"

"I'm Antares the one who crashed in the barn and who are you"

"ahm apple bloom but how did you crashed in the barn"

"well the carriage had an incident" he said as they sat down

"ahm lighting the fire" applejack said as she got up

"let me do it" Antares said. his hand glowed red and a flame appeared he throw the flame in the fire place and it burned

"wow how did you do that?" applebloom asked

"I have powers I can make fire as hotter than the sun and ice colder than the moon"

"cool" she said. big mac came back with drinks. he put the glasses down and sat on the couch

"ahm sorry for attacking ya" big mac said

"hey you just wanted to defend your family something I failed to do a long time to do"

"what do you mean?" applejack asked

"I can't say"

"why?"

"I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it"

"sorry I didn't want to…"

"it's alright you didn't know"

They chatted some more Antares asking about Ponyville and the others asking about his world and live. around 21:30 it was time for applebloom to go to bed. Antares still wondered how granny smith could sleep thought all the talking _'not even my grandfather sleeps like this'_ he thought. _'I mean he is a sleeper but he doesn't sleep like this" _

"so what kind of work do you do?" applejack asked

"well can't call it work but I'm a technician" Antares said

"so you make and repair stuff"

"yes I've made multiple things like the thing that brought me here"

"wait so you have made something that can be used for travel to other planets?!"

"yes I have"

"can you show us?"

"I can but not now"

"why?"

"the energy needs reload"

" okay. " she said she looked at an old clock "it's getting late, you can stay here tonight"

"thank you"

"ah will show ya the guest room"

"okay" Antares said as he and the two farmer ponies. They got to the second floor big mac walked to his room. Applejack showed Antares the guest room. He saw that his bag's and bow "nice room" he said as he looked around. There was a bed a night stand with a lamp and A closet

"ah will see you tomorrow"

"good night applejack"

"good night" she said as she walked out of the room and closed the door. Antares undid his outfit. He walked to the bed and laid down slowly drifting off to sleep with one thought _'I can't lie forever"._

**a/n sorry for the short chapter and the bad country accent I'm not really good at it so sorry and sorry for the delay. and if you have any idea's for the story pm me**


	6. Chapter 6

Antares stood in a big white room. He wore the same outfit as he did the other day. He knew this room very well because he had been many times before.

"Okey what are you planing now!"

"Nothing special" a male voice said as a man appeared that looked not older than 50. His clothes looked like he came from ancient rome. He had bracelet's with fire coming out the Same was for his boots and chest plate

" i thought you had more to say than that i mean i teleported my selfe to another planet even another dimension and you say nothing special "

"I can't say that i'm not proud but i sence that your troubled"

"How can you tell maybe its the fact THAT I CAN'T SAY WHAT I AM... (sight) i just don't think i can lie anymore i know what you said and that nobody would understand but i just can't"

"Do you remember your 16th birthday"

"The day that changed my live, the day you told me what i am ,in a fucking DREAM!"

"You know that is the only way a can talk to you and you know that i'm sorry for leaving you, and you and i both know that was for you're own safety plus we all know you have more powers than the orthers, if we had you stay than you were an easy target and you could be corrupted"

"I know but have you thought of me i always thought that i had a family but when i got 8 years old i got told that i my real parends were dead then 8 years later i got told in a dream that i have a real family and that i'm something and i can't tell what i am then i only can tell what's going to happen when i'm 24."

"I have but you know the rules i've told you that you could come back but we also want you to live a normal live"

"That plan worked out well" antares said. He snapped his fingers and a small window appeared " 3 am mid night you better go back i'm done for to night" he said

"Good night my son"

"Good night father tell mom i love her" antares said and his efather nodded. A bright flash and he was gone. Slowly the whit room changed into a street. "You know eavesdropping is not nice luna" he said to no one. A blue alicorn appeared in front of him.

"How did you know"

"I have this weird ability that allow me to see 360 degrees around me and it allows me to see everything hidden like you it comes handy in times... Oh and i had my suspicions"

"I must say that You are interesting Antares"

"I do my best Luna"

"Yes sou do (giggle) what were you and your father talking about"

"Well while i hate lying but i can't tell you sorry" he said a bit sad

"why can't you say if you dislike lying so much why don't you tell"

"i made a promise to my father that i never tell it to anyone and i don't know what others will say about it" he snapped his fingers and the scene changed again this time into a shooting range. his bow appeared with an arrow quiver hung on his back and he wore two special archer gloves and he began to shoot.

"why are you doing that?"

"i'm a little stressed so i take it away by training" he said while shooting.

"then i'll leave you alone"

"listen Luna i'm sorry for leaving you with your own troubles but i intend to keep my promises"

"then promise me this Antares promise that you will do what ever you can to protect equestria and never be consumed by darkness"

Antares bowed down a his sword appeared in his right hand. "i promise"

"good bye then"

"good bye Luna" he said he snapped his fingers and a window appeared "time to wake up" he closed his eyes asd opened them again and he was back in the guest room at sweet apple acres


	7. Chapter 7

Antares awoke. It was 6:30 in the morning. He got up and grabbed his bag. Out of his bag he got dark blue jeans and a black with whiote t-shirt. He put those on then Hem grabbed his hidden blades from the nightstand and put them on. Then he proceded to open the window and climb out but he was stopped by a knok on the door.

"come in" antares said as the door opened.

"ahm suprised that ya awoke this early"

"i'm alway's up early" he said he turned arround to see the orange mare standing in the doorpost.

"ah can see that but what were you doing?"

"well i was going to climb out trough the window and train a little bit"

"what! Why would you climb out trough the window"

"i like parkour"

"what's parkour?"

"it's like a obstaclecours but with more thing's like buildings trees and other stuff"

"isn't that dangerous"

"sometime's but thats why you always need to be carefull"

"alright but why don't you come down breakfast is ready"

Applejack and antares got down stairs aj looked into the kitchen and saw granny smith and immediately pushed antares back who wore a confused look. "whats wrong?"he asked

"granny smith is in there"

"so?"

"she's getting along in her years and the last thing she needs is to be scared by some human."

"How am I scary?"

"You have weird ability's"

"so i'm born with it it's not like i can take it away ore something"

"Ah still don't see why-"

"Who're you talking to honeybun?" and elder green woman said as she looked at the two. Applejack's eyes shrank at the mare. "Who's this then?" she said as she looked at the stranger.

"my name is antares ma'am and applejack here whas so kind to let me stay here to night because i had some troubles in my journey" he said calmly. Granny smith looked to applejack

"why didn't you tell me we had company?" She jelled ad the cow girl

"Well, um..."

"It was really lat minute." He interjected. "Sorry for not telling you earlier."

"Oh don't fret there boy, c'mon inside and get yer self some food. Y'all can call me Granny smith." She said as she walked back inside. Applejack looked back at him in shock.

"Looks like your grandma doesn't scare so easily." He said with a smirk. Before she could retaliate he quickly stepped inside and sat down at the table. Applejack sat next to Mac and glared at the human.

"So sonny, Ah've never seen any-pony like you before."

"That's because... I'm from out of town."

"Really?"

"Yes, i was on my way from canterlot to stay with twilight but there were some complications"

"Oh, well where did you grow up?"

_'damn what do i say now, hmm i have stayed in new jersey for a time but that was with a friend who lived there'_

"New Jersey."

"Ah think he means New Jersneigh, right?" Applejack said quickly.

"Oh, well that's interesting." Granny Smith said. antares was trying to muffle his chuckles.

"Yeah...it has it's perks." He said with a smile.

"You ever been to Detrot?" she asked. antares bit his lip to muffle the laughter.

"Nope, never been there." The group continued to eat in silence until it was time to work. (around 7:15 am) Applejack led him out tot he barn, he began to laugh.

"Big deal they're cities."

"I know but it's just the names are identical to my world" he said as he calmed down

"What ever. C'mon we gotta bail some hay." She said as she walked over to the massive pile of hay. Applejack looked over to see the humans sheathed knife "Why in the hay do you have something like that?"

"Like I said I have to deal with pest's where I live." He said as she cut open the bag. After she gave him back his knife the two began to pile the hay. antares looked over to her and noticed that her denim shorts clung to her well toned body.

"Just what are you staring at?" she said as she narrowed her eyes.

"I was wondering how you ponies can deal with having tails." He said as he pointed to the blonde extension.

"Oh, ah guess you just get used to it." She said as she shrugged.

"Does it do anything?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like does it serve a purpose, or is it just there because it it's part of your physique?"

"It has some uses." She said as she moved closer to him.

"Like what?" the mare's tail quickly wrapped itself around his leg and pull it out from under him. antares fell onto his back with a loud thud.

"Like that." She smile as she helped him to his feet. antares brushed the dirt off of him and continued working. "Listen. Ah want to apologize for mah behavior earlier." She said as she rubbed her arm.

"it's fine i still getting used to me being on a different world" he said calmly "i mean i made something for planetary travel not universally"

"well ah only know you fore a day but i can imagine what it would be like to stay at a place you don't know i would just go crazy. all i'm saying is that ya've adjusted pretty good"

"Thanks, It helps that you guys look somewhat human, apart from the fur and the tail you seem pretty normal by my standards, plus I'm used to being the outcast." He said as he continued to bail the hay.

"What do you mean yer used to it?"

"If you must know I'm not the most popular guy around back in my world. In a way, I've always been on my own." Applejack fell silent and searched her mind trying to change the subject.

"but how's live in your place?"

"well first i come from a totally other place then i said but it's pretty nice. Though i would have wanted a few things"

"like what?"

"that my parens where still alive"

"Sorry to hear that sugar cube."

_'Sugar cube?'_

"Thanks Jackie." He teased.

"Why you!" she pushed him up against the wall again. antares looked into the mare's eyes which were burning a hole through his own. There was also a hint of redness under her cheeks.

_Is she blushing?_ She slammed him again to snap him out of his dazed state.

"Now listen here you-" she was cut off by a loud cracking noise, antares looked up to see that one of the beams had been compromised a large crate was falling towards them, he grabbed the mare and jumped out of the way just in time. The crate smashed on the ground sending splinters and antares was on his back with the orange mare lying on his chest. "What are you trying to pull?" he pointed over to the smashed crate.

"We would've been crushed."

"Oh...thanks." she said as she looked down at him.

"Um..could you please get off-"

"OH MY GOSH!" they both looked up to see a cyan mare with rainbow mane and tail and two wings sprouted from her back standing in the door way with her cell phone drawn. '_so those are the phones looks like the lieutenant spoke of' _A light on the cell phone flashed as Rainbow started to walk away. Applejack and the human quickly gave chase, Rainbow looked behind her to see antares gaining on her. She quickened her pace and began to fly away, antares launched himself at the mare and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to the ground. "Get off of me!" she yelled. As he pulled her back on the ground and subdued her.

"Give me the phone!" He ordered

"No!"

"Rainbow!" Applejack yelled as she caught up with them. antares put the cyan mare in a full nelson and held her still as Applejack took the phone from her and started to scroll through the photo's.

"Hey! Don't go through my stuff!" she said as she squirmed.

"Found it?"

"Yeah...and deleted." She said with a grin. antares released the Pegasus. She looked back at him with a frown on her face as Applejack handed her phone back to her.

"Kill joy." Rainbow spat out.

"You didn't give us much choice." antares said as he crossed his arms.

"Hey, not my fault you guys tried to get it on in the barn." She said with a smirk. Applejack's face turned crimson. "And who are you exactly i've never seen somepony like you before"

"I'm antares and i'm a human plus, That isn't what happened"

"oh yeah what happened then?" rainbow

"he saved me from a falling crate" aj said

"So that's how you were thanking him?" she cooed.

"Keep talking Rainbow." antares said as he gritted his teeth. "It's like Applejack said I just pushed her out of the way otherwise we would have been smashed. We even have proof." He led her back to the barn and showed her the smashed crate.

"Yeah, yeah what ever. I know what I saw."

"Hey applejack"

"yes"

how long till why can go to twilight, i think if i'm not there soon she might worry"

"your right we should go"

"why are you going to twi?" Rainbow asked

"i was send by the princess to stay with twilight" he said as he walked to the house after ten minutes he came back with his bag and equipment also wearing his custom outfit. Rainbow looked in awe at the human.

"you look AWESOME!"

"thank's" he said with a smile "shall we go?" he asked ant both mares nodded and they started to walk away

**a/n this was written on a i-pad**


	8. Info

upload/pics/d5_ .

picturesof antares' his bow.

and sorry for the delay chapter wil be there soon


End file.
